In the past, various products have been provided as a cleaning sheet for removing dust and dirt that adhere to floors, walls, and windows of houses, furniture, or the like. In cases of many products, a cleaning sheet is produced using nonwoven fabric as a material. A cleaning sheet is mounted on a base plate of a cleaning device including a long handle, and is used while being held on the base plate. Alternatively, a cleaning sheet is applied to a cleaning device that includes a relatively short grip handle and a leg part, and is used while the leg part is inserted into a holding portion of the cleaning sheet so that the cleaning sheet is held on the grip handle.
A cleaning sheet, which uses nonwoven fabric as a material, is generally a disposable product, and requires low manufacturing cost and excellent wiping capacity.
Patent Document 1 discloses a cleaning sheet that is formed by forming many cuts at a sheet formed of nonwoven fabric. According to this cleaning sheet, dust and dirt are captured by cuts so that a cleaning target surface is cleaned.